The present invention relates to a funnel for a funnel spinning apparatus on a textile machine and, more particularly, to such a funnel which is rotatably supported in yarn guiding relation to a bobbin.
In the operation of a funnel spinning apparatus as disclosed in German Patent No. A 34 00 327, a funnel is disclosed which completely suppresses the formation of a yarn balloon during the feed of yarn through the funnel to the bobbin. The complete suppression of the formation of a yarn balloon enables the rate of spinning to be correspondingly increased since the speed limiting characteristics of a yarn balloon are not present. However, the winding speed of the yarn as it is wound on the bobbin varies and, accordingly, the tension of the yarn on the bobbin varies in accordance with the variations in the speed with which the yarn is delivered onto the bobbin. To compensate for the variations in the yarn tension, the yarn is arranged to travel in a spiral along the outside surface of the funnel and the slope of the spiral adjusts itself in correspondence with the variations in the yarn tension to compensate therefor.
In European Patent Application No. A 0 225 660, a funnel is disclosed for feeding yarn onto a bobbin, the funnel having a cylindrical portion connected to a barrel-like portion. The yarn travels through the interior of the cylindrical portion and passes through an outlet opening to the outside of the funnel to travel on the outside surface of the barrel-like portion. During the travel of the yarn through the cylindrical portion and in the portion of the funnel prior to the cylindrical portion in the direction of travel of the yarn, a yarn balloon is caused to be formed. The funnel is rotatably supported by a bearing engaging the cylindrical portion of the funnel. However, the bearing must be of a relatively large size so that the potential rate of spinning is not limited.